Patrol
by mysticdueler
Summary: A night of plans gone wrong, in the best possible way Set in seventh year.AN: This one's a slighlty different point of view, but quite good nonetheless.


A/N: Hi, everybody! I gots a little bit of chatting to do before the story, so please bare with me. First off, about this story. After reading the sixth book (very good, by the way, if not a bit saddening), I was inspired. So, among other things, I wrote this. I was looking for something I hadn't seen before, some idea or point of view. I think I found something that'll work ; P. It's got a bit of romance, action, and humor, so I wasn't sure what to call it. Whatever it is, I hope y'all can enjoy it. 

Now for my second point. Yes, I'm finally back. And, I'm here to answer some questions, as well. I've written two chapters for Weasleys, and will be updating them as soon as I've finished typing them in (I might even get one later tonight if I can manage). Also, I've started outlining the next one.

I must say, I'm rather surprised at the number of people who read Chapter 10 of Re-Awakening. It's had the smallest number of hits so far, and the reviews are scanter than I thought they'd be. Perhaps it's just that everyone forgot about it, which is probably what happened, so . . . sorry 'bout that. I've got the next one outlined and have written about a fourth of it, or so. That means yes, I am continuing it. I'm far from done, trust me on that.

Diclaimer: I own nuzzink! I wish I did, although if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction, writing this story, meaning I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer; therefore, by writing here, it shows I don't own anything, making a disclaimer pointless and cumbersome. Yet for some reason, I write them. I guess it's just another one of those mysteries of the universe I keep hearing about . . .

**Patrol **

He walked quickly down the deserted corridor, his old trusty cloak rustling and his handy lantern lighting the way, a way of truth and justice. He was a man on a mission, a man with purpose. He was the enforcer, the keeper of the peace, always on the lookout for any troublemakers or rule-breakers. He was Argus Filch, master of the hallways of Hogwarts, and, with his faithful partner Mrs. Norris by his side, was a force to be reckoned with.

Ah, there it was! Filch pulled back a set of drapery, walked through the revealed passage and popped out right behind Mrs. Norris, who was sitting in front of a closed classroom door. "What is it, my sweet? Students out of bed again? Up to no good, no doubt! Let's see what they're up to." Filch leaned close to the door, putting his ear against the aged wood. With his first-rate sense of hearing, Filch heard faint shuffling sounds, and then a pair of voices. His eyes widened, for he recognized one of the voices immediately.

"Why, what a most pleasant surprise. It is Potter, plotting more mischief! We have had trouble with this one, yes we have!" Indeed, Harry Potter had been a constant thorn in his side from the very beginning. He was constantly breaking rules, and was almost always out after curfew. Yet, no matter what he did, Potter was always able to elude him. "Oh, we've got him now. He won't get away, not this time!" With that, Filch grabbed the handle and threw open the door.

"I've got you this time, Potter!" Filch froze. The sight before him was unbelievable. There, wrapped so close together that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, was Harry Potter and, Filch could hardly believe it, _Hermione Granger_. "Inappropriate! Irresponsible! Immoral! I'll have you two in detention for a month, and I'll get your badges!"

"Oh, bullocks! 'Mione, run!" Potter and Granger sprang up and bolted for the door. But Filch would not have that, no indeed. He wasn't about to let Potter slip away again. Not this time. He lunged, hands outstretched. But before he could grab the miscreants, Potter had flicked his wand, creating a bright flash of light that blinded Filch, causing him to crash into the desk Potter and Granger had just vacated. Oh, so Potter thought he was clever, eh? Filch wasn't about to give up that easily. He sprang up and gave chase after the fleeing reprobates, shouting, "You've just gained another two months' detention!"

He could tell he was getting closer; he could hear the sounds of their footsteps echoing off the marble. No one gets away from Filch, he thought to himself. His lantern was swinging wildly, causing the shadows to twitch and dance sporadically. He recognized his surroundings to be the third floor corridor and remembered a shortcut that would put him right out just ahead of the two fugitives. Soon, he would catch them, and justice would be delivered. The one thing Filch couldn't stand was a troublemaker that got away. Going left through a door that looked like a window, Filch hurried forward. He stepped out from behind a suit of armor and began running again. He had them!

But, something was wrong. Potter and Granger were nowhere to be seen. Confused and out of breath, Filch leaned against the statue of the one-eyed humpbacked witch, but slipped, as the stone seemed to move beneath him. Filch jumped angrily up, kicking the statue, earning him nothing but a pain in his foot. Filch let out a growl of frustration. He just couldn't figure it out. Where had they gone? He knew all the secret passageways, and he had taken the only one nearby. Curse that Potter; he was just as bad as his father had been!

"Next time, Potter. Next time!" Filch said to the empty hallway. Looking down, Filch saw his faithful partner. "Come, my dear Norris. I may not have caught them, but I still have a report to write up!" Filch hurried off, and within minutes, he was back in his office, a freshly finished parchment in his hands, the ink still glistening. Filch read it over, satisfied at its fairness and justness.

Perpetrators: Head Boy and Girl Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger

Crimes: Indecent and immoral behavior

Use of magic in hallways

Assaulting a teacher

Evading justice

Breaking Curfew

Suggested Sentence: Rescind badges; three months detention, minimum

Filch had no sooner set down his quill when an enormous explosion sounded somewhere in the castle, rattling the very walls. Filch jumped right out of his seat, trusty lantern in hand and Mrs. Norris by his side, and dashed off to continue his fight against the evils that threatened the hallways. The report was already long forgotten. "Peeves! If you're behind this, I swear I'll have you banished!"

As silence once more fell upon the empty office, a breeze blew in through the open door, seizing several papers off the desk and scattering them, among them the report. It rose high in the air, fluttered and twirled about gracefully before landing in the fireplace, where it slowly burned to a pile of black cinders.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this random little tid-bit. I'm thinking of doing a Harry/Hermione point-of-view as well. We'll just have to see. I do, after all, have an obligation to my readers . . .


End file.
